Die Rückkehr der Titanen
by KannaMatsumoto
Summary: Als Naruko zusammen mit Hinata, Shino, Ino, Kiba, Chouji und Shikamaru die Akademie schwänzt, finden sie tief in den Wäldern von Konoha eine alte Kammer und ihr Bewohner ist trotz nichtschlagendem Herzens noch sehr lebendig. Die folgenden Jahre heißt es neben Ninjutsu und Taijutsu Training, lernen von Zaubersprüchen und Schwertkampf! Das Böse ist in diese Welt zurückgekehrt.


Prolog: Eine Entscheidung

Mit ruhigen, aber kraftvollen Schritten betrat Er die Thronhalle Sturmwinds. Heute sollte Er die Entscheidung des Rates der zehn mächtigsten Völker Azeroths erfahren, die sein weiteres Leben bestimmen sollte. Es war ihm schon sehr lange bewusst, dass dieser Zeitpunkt kommen sollte. Er spürte keine Furcht. Hunderte Schlachten hatte Er überlebt, und doch war ihm bei den möglichen Entscheidungen des Rates mulmig zu mute. In wenigen Minuten sollte Er erfahren, ob er leben durfte, oder seinen alten Freunden in den Tod folgen sollte.

Die ersten Zehn Jahre nach der Befreiung von Arthas Griff, zog er von einer Schlacht in die nächste. Sei es gegen die Armeen der Untoten, gegen die Naaga oder Dämonen. Niemandem (und ihm selbst auch nicht) fiel auf, dass er nicht alterte. Nach zwanzig Jahren runzelten die ersten die Stirn. Nach einem halben Jahrhundert wurde es deutlich, Er wurde nicht älter.

Nun sollte der Rat die Entscheidung treffen, wie man mit diesem Phänomen umgehen sollte. Er selbst wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Sollte der Rat ihn als Gefahr sehen, würde er den nächsten Sonnenaufgang nicht miterleben.

Vor ihm saßen nun die zehn Ratsmitglieder Azeroths auf ihren Ratsthronen. Trotzdem die Völker Azeroths sich nach über dreißig Jahren Krieg nun endlich auf Frieden geeinigt hatten, war immernoch die alten Bündnisse zu sehen. Die Anführer der alten Allianz saßen auf der linken Seite, an äußerste Ecke der Anführer der Draenei. In seinem Blick lag etwas etwas von Hoffnung und Verständnis. Über dem grade neugewählten Hochtüftler der Gnome, war ihm kaum was bekannt. Wie alle Hochtüftler vor ihm, war er der intelligenteste, erfindungsfreudigster und der Gnom, dem man am besten von explosiven Stoffen fernhalten sollte. Er betrachtet mit Argwohn die Blaupausen die sich auf dem Thron des Hochtüftlers befanden. Neben dem Hochtüftler saß der König der Zwerge, welcher mit sturem Blick auf ihm herabsah. Der Zwergenkönig empfand großen Unmut darüber, dass Er die „Unsterblichkeit" erlangt hatte, die seinem Volk vorenthalten war. Er ließ seinen Blick auf Tyrande Wisperwind fallen. Auch wenn die Nachtelfen ihre eigene Unsterblichkeit verloren hatten, waren sie dennoch langlebig und sie würde noch viele Generationen der anderen Völker aufwachsen und sterben sehen. In ihrem Blick lag leichte Wehmut auf, wie Er vermutete, das Er etwas erlangt hatte, das ihr Volk aufgeben musste. Neben ihr saß der gealterte Menschenkönig Anduin Wrynn, dessen Vater vor fünf Jahren im Schlaf verschied. Er war sich nicht sicher wie er den Blick des Königs deuten sollte. Entschlossenheit lag in seinem Blick, aber auch eine leichte Missgunst, wie bei Tyrande. Stolz war der Blick vom Kriegshäuptling der ehemaligen Horde, die sich nun endgültig ihren Platz in Azeroths erarbeitet hatte. Er erinnerte sich an manche Schlachten die er zuerst gegen die Horde und in den letzten Jahren gemeinsam mit ihr gekämpft hatte. Blut und Tränen hatten die Armeen der Föderation (die Horde wollte sich nicht einer neuen Allianz anschließen, deshalb hatten sich die Ratsmitglieder auf Föderation geeinigt) vergossen um die letzten Spuren der Dämonen zu vertreiben. Nun verband die Völker ein großer Respekt voreinander, das Misstrauen gegeneinander, welcher fast der Untergang für Azeroth gewesen war, fast verschwunden. Es würde noch viele Jahre und Konflikte brauchen, bis auch dieses versiegte. Dem Kriegshäuptling zur linken saß der Häuptling der Trolle, mit seiner treuen Pfeife in der Hand. Es war erstaunlich zu sehen, wie leicht sich die Trolle in die neue Weltordnung einfügen konnten. Waren sie ein Volk, das man auf dem Schlachtfeld fürchten mussten, abseits vom Kampf waren sie ein lockeres Volk, mit einem starken Hang zur Pfeife und Alkohol. Niemanden hatte es nach dieser Erkenntnis gewundert, wie schnell die ersten Freundschaften zwischen den Zwergen und Trollen entstanden. Baine Bloodhoof war der Häuptling der Tauren. Als Schamane mit der Natur verbunden, war er mit meiner „Unsterblichkeit" mehr als nur unzufrieden, war er doch der festen Überzeugung, das alles Leben sich in einem Kreis bewegte. Kam der Kreis zum Stillstand endete das Leben, und doch war Wohlwollen in seinem Blick. Er war sehr verwundert darüber und wieder fragte Er sich, wie die Entscheidung ausgefallen war. Sylvana Windläufers Blick war als mörderisch zu bezeichnen, doch galt der Blick nicht ihm, sondern den anderen Ratsmitgliedern. Im Vergleich zu dem Rest hatte sie die wenigsten Probleme mit seinem derzeitigen Zustand und hatte ihm gleich nachdem Bekanntwerden seines Problems ihm das Angebot unterbreitet, sich den Verlassenen anzuschließen. Sollte die Entscheidung des Rates positiv für ihn ausfallen, würde Er es sogar in Erwähnung ziehen. Im Blick des Lordregenten der Blutelfen lag blanker Neid, war Unsterblichkeit etwas, das sein Volk seit langer Zeit suchten.

Der König der Menschen erhob sich und Er ließ seinen Blick auf ihn fallen. „Todesritter Jacob Morgentau, der Rat der zehn Völker hat sich zusammengetan und über eure derzeitige „Situation" beraten," sagte der König, „ wir haben das Für und Wieder jeder Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen und sind zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen." Hier wurde er von einem verächtlichen Schnaufen von Sylvana unterbrochen. „Mit der Ausnahme der ehrenwerten Lady Sylvanas, haben wir alle beschlossen, den Vorschlag der ehrenwerten Tyrande anzunehmen." Hier machte der König ein bedeutungsvolle Pause und deutete Tyrande fortzufahren. Auch Tyrande erhob sich nun und sprach mit klarer, melodischer Stimme: „Todesritter, Ihr seid der letzte eurer Art, alle Eure Brüder und Schwestern fielen in den vielen Schlachten die wir gegen das Bösen geführt haben. Als ich von Eurer Situation erfuhr ging ich in den Tempel von Elune um zu meditieren. In meiner Meditation erschien mir Elune selbst und Sie sprach: „Der Letzte der einstigen Ritter des Lichkönigs soll in einer Kammer eingeschlossen werden, und mit ihm alles Wissen das die Sterblichen besitzen. Es wird eine Zeit kommen, wenn dieses Wissen gebraucht wird. Zu dieser Zeit wird alles, was das Antlitz Azeroths prägt zerfallen sein, die großen Reiche zerfallen sein und alle Rassen außer dem Menschen werden Azeroth verlassen haben. Es wird die Aufgabe des Ritters sein, sieben Kinder in Euren Wegen zu unterrichten und diese Kinder werden Azeroth erneut vor dem Bösen bewahren." So sprach Elune und so soll es geschehen, in einem halben Jahrzehnt werdet Ihr in eine Kammer geführt, die das Wissen aller großen Völker enthält und in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen. Ihr sollt erst erwachen, wenn die Zeit kommt die sieben Kinder zu finden und sie auf ihre Aufgabe vorzubereiten." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Tyrande wieder.

Jacob Morgentau wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er würde nicht hingerichtet werden, was er positiv bewertete. Das er die Zeit verschlafen sollte, war ihm auch lieber, als für eine halbe Ewigkeit die gleichen Wände anzustarren. Das er einen Haufen Blagen unterrichten sollte, stieß ihm dann doch etwas sauer auf. Doch schließlich fasste er sich und antwortete: „Ich werde tun was der Rat verlangt, doch darf ich um eins bitten?" „Sprecht", sagte der König. „Garantiert mir das ich auch die Sprache verstehen werden."


End file.
